


"Any change in time, We are young again"

by QuiteMagicalBane



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a LOT of P!ATD, record player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteMagicalBane/pseuds/QuiteMagicalBane
Summary: After helping TJ with his math homework Cyrus and hin listen to some Panic! At The Disco and dance





	"Any change in time, We are young again"

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a post on Tumblr saying   
> "Due to TJ going through vinyls when buffy and Cyrus ran into him i have a headcanon that he has a record player and that his bedroon is very aesthetically pleasing. Okay? Okay." and I just kinda went ham with it here :)

After what felt like hours of studying and helping TJ with his math homework Cyrus let out an excited noise, “We’re done!” he exclaimed excitedly.   
  


TJ looked up at him with clear shock on his face, “Really?” He questioned skeptically and glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand which read four thirty. “It’s only been thirty minutes! So, what to do now, Underdog?”  
  
Cyrus rolled his eyes playfully at the nickname, it felt like forever since he was given it now.    
  
Cyrus had been shocked when he first walked into TJs room. He had been expecting a bland room covered in trophies and basketball posters but had instead found it surprisingly aesthetically pleasing. His bed frame was matte black metal with wood against the back and drawers along the bottom, his walls were a bright and clean white save the black chalkboard wall behind his bed. Instead of posters of basketball plays and other sports that Cyrus couldn’t name, let alone recognize, there was a corkboard and dry erase calendar, all filled in with different colors for different events. Orange for basketball, red for work, blue for social, and so on. He even had fairy lights draped along the chalkboard wall! And in the corner on a stool, there was a record player. It looked to be in pretty good shape despite its rustic look so Cyrus was willing to bet it was a new one made to look old. Next to it was a crate full of records.   
  
TJ followed Cyrus’s gaze over to the record player, “ever use one?” he asks.  
  
Cyrus turns his head away from it and back to TJ and shrugs. “A few times,” he says. “My parents have one, but I don’t really like most of what they listen to.”   
  
TJ nodded in understanding, “You can put something on,” he offered. “I’m sure there’s something in there that you would like.”  
  
Cyrus smiled and said okay before getting up to walk over and plop back down on the floor next to the crate which he thinks he heard TJ chuckle at. Inside the crate was a good fifty or so records, some of which colorful, some were black and white. Some looked brand new, and others looked to be years and years old. Cyrus flipped through them all looking at the covers and found himself shocked by what there was. He had known TJ liked a lot of different kinds of music but never had seen it with his own eyes, or rather heard it with his own ears.   
  
There were so many different types of music Cyrus didn’t know where to begin. There was everything from Troye Sivan’s Blue Neighborhood(very shocking) to Machine Gun Kelly(significantly less surprising). And from modern pop music to vintage jazz. What caught Cyrus’s eye though was the six Panic! At The Disco records at the very end of the crate, they were even ordered by release! Cyrus had been a Panic! fan for only a year or two but had all the albums memorized. He didn’t quite know why but he never pegged TJ as a Panic! fan.   
  


“You like Panic?” Cyrus asked and turned to look to TJ who was still sitting in the same spot he had left him on the bed with one leg tucked under the other watching Cyrus sift through the music. 

  
“Yeah, They’re one of my favorites to listen to on there.” TJ explained. “Too Weird should already be on there if you want to listen to that one.”   
  
Perfectly so, _Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die_ was one of Cyrus’s favorites so he excitedly got up on his knees so he was slightly higher than the stool the player was on and looked at the switches and volume dial. He switched something down thinking it would start it and when it didn’t he started saying: “How do you--” before he twisted the volume dial and it started spinning and playing. He went to do an excited clap as Girls/Girls/Boys started playing but quickly noticed it was higher than usual and sounded almost like that Nightcore music that he had stumbled upon once or twice. He twisted around to give a confused look to TJ who was grinning, looking very amused.   
  
“Here,” he said and started standing up and walking over to him. “You must have turned up the speed.” he leaned down so that his head was just above Cyrus’s and his arm was across the opposite shoulder to reach around and move the switch that Cyrus had moved earlier thinking it had done nothing. The song slowed down to its regular pace and Cyrus felt a smile  form on his face again as TJ said a soft “there.”   
  
They stayed in the same spot with TJ right directly next to Cyrus for a moment longer. Cyrus felt a flutter in his stomach and his heart rate speeding up to a quick ‘BA-BOOM BA-BOOM BA-BOOM’ due to their closeness. Though, much to Cyrus’s dismay, TJ moved away after a few more seconds. He reached his hand down and offered it to Cyrus. He took it in his own and stood. TJ started moving his head along with the music and before long they were both dancing(pretty badly) to the music.  
  
They continued to do this weird dancing of hopping around the room, spinning and occasionally grabbing onto each other's hands whilst continuing to do so through the rest of Girls/Girls/Boys and Casual Affair until it got to the slower tune of the beginning of Too Young To Die. They slowed down significantly with the music until they were bouncing softly on the balls of their feet. When the lyrical part started TJ grabbed one of his hands and they continued to bounce and soft smiles formed as they stared at one another. They came to an almost complete stop, Cyrus felt almost dazed as he stared. And then the music sped right back up, TJ did along with it and Cyrus followed along with a joyous loud laugh. This was fun, Cyrus had to admit, even if it was more exercise than he had done in a solid year.

As Too Young To Die ended and Casual Affair began TJ dropped onto the floor and sat before laying back with a loud laugh before sitting back up. By then Cyrus had joined him in sitting on the floor. “That was the most fun I’ve had,” he started through small laughs and pants of exertion, “in a  _ long _ time.” 

“Me too,” Cyrus said through little gasps for air, his body was not used to that much jumping around and dancing. “Though, maybe, a little too much exercise for me,” he said with a light chuckle. TJ smiled at him and Cyrus couldn’t help but to smile and stare at the boy. His face was red and a little sweaty, and his smile was so wide and genuine, and honestly, Cyrus thought it was adorable. TJ began to talk when the song changed and it pulled Cyrus out of his daze.   
  
“I think this one might be my favorite,” TJ said as a piano started playing from the record player.   
  
That had not been expected. Cyrus would have thought his favorite would be something like Vegas Lights or Miss Jackson. Not something so simple and lovely as End of All Things. Though, TJ was full of surprises today. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah,” TJ lied back on his floor, under him was a soft looking white carpet. “It’s so simple. Just his voice and the piano, ya know?”   
  
Cyrus moved so that he could lay beside TJ, “Yeah, I get it.” he said softly with a smile. TJ turned his head to face him and returned the soft smile before turning his head back look straight up and placed his arm over his eyes. Cyrus didn’t turn his head away, he noted how nice it was to be able to freely stare at the other boy. The soft smile was still in place on TJ’s face. He looked so at ease, Cyrus thought. He could hardly recognize him as the boy who just months ago was a total jerk to Buffy and never seemed to laugh or smile unless it was sarcastic.   
  
Cyrus’s eyes kept drifting directly to the relaxed smile and the lips holding it. They had yet to kiss. They held hands, had nicknames, hugged, and went on dates, but after the disaster of his last kiss with Iris after things had been going so well, Cyrus had been almost scared that it would mess things up. But he also had a feeling that TJ was waiting for him to make a move.   
  
“In these coming years

Many things will change

But the way I feel

Will remain the same”   
  
  
The lyrics went, Cyrus knew that this meant the song was unfortunately almost over. _It’s now or never_ he thought to himself. He felt his stomach doing a flip-flop as he leaned himself up on his elbow and placed the quickest and lightest peck on TJ’s smile before pulling away and getting back up into a sitting position. He could feel his cheeks burning and could only imagine how red they looked. TJ removed his hand arm from over his eyes and smiled at the boy sitting above him. The pink that was high on TJ’s cheeks made Cyrus feel better about the warmth in his own cheeks.   
  
TJ moved back into a sitting position as well across from Cyrus. Before Cyrus could think of words he started stuttering, “Sorry was that-- I just wanted to--” he stumbled. I, uh..” And then there was a kiss pressed on to his own lips. Cyrus, of course, closed his eyes and kissed him back, his mouth struggling not to pull into a smile as he did so. TJ moved his hand to cup Cyrus’s cheek and Cyrus moved his own hand to cover TJ’s and hold it there. Cyrus didn’t even know how to explain it. It was _nothing_ like it was with Iris. This was soft and amazing and sent shots of happiness and fireworks through him.  
  
TJ was the first one to pull away. He leaned his own forehead against Cyrus’s where Cyrus was forced to look into his smiling eyes, which did not help his heart thumping loudly in his chest. “It’s okay,” TJ said softly through his smile and leaned forward and pecked the tip of Cyrus’s nose which made Cyrus let out a small laugh.   
  
_This_ , Cyrus thought, _I can definitely get used to._  



End file.
